Poppyfrost
Poppyfrost is a tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with blue eyes. History In the New Prophecy ''Twilight :In ''Twilight, she is born to Brackenfur and Sorreltail, during the attack by the badgers. Cinderpelt helps Sorreltail during her kitting, until she is killed by a badger. She has three other siblings, named Honeykit, Cinderkit, and Molekit. ''Sunset :Poppykit is seen as a young kit in the nursery and is described by Brambleclaw as a tiny copy of her mother, Sorreltail. In the Power of Three The Sight :Poppypaw is an apprentice, training under her uncle Thornclaw. Her brother Molepaw died sometime before the book from sickness. Poppypaw nearly dies in this book from an extreme case of greencough. Jaypaw promises her mother, Sorreltail, that he'll do whatever it takes to keep her alive. After finding her on the edge of death, he lies down besides her and walks in her dreams, slowly realizing that Poppypaw is getting close to joining StarClan. Poppypaw is surprised to see Jaypaw in her dream, but describes where they are - not knowing that Jaypaw can see perfectly well in dreams. :As they reach the Moonpool, Poppypaw realizes that she might be joining StarClan and gets scared. Spottedleaf arrives and turns her and Jaypaw back to the living, telling Poppypaw that she will not join StarClan today. When Poppypaw wakes up, she believes that it was all just a dream, and her greencough soon goes and she becomes healthy. Dark River :When she asks Jaypaw if he's seen Hollypaw, she becomes flustered as she remembers that he is blind. Outcast :She appears in the training session between Lionpaw and Ashfur. After seeing the aggressive manner in which the fought, she is worried that her mentor Thornclaw will fight her like that. Eclipse :During her assessment, Lionpaw noted that Poppypaw looked "calm as a vixen". Hollypaw commented that "nothing fazes Poppypaw". :She gains her warrior name Poppyfrost with her sister, Honeyfern. :Later, Poppyfrost scratches her eye on a thorn sticking out of the nursery. :During the battle, she goes with Firestar's patrol to the border, and is with Lionpaw when WindClan attacks. Long Shadows :Poppyfrost helps Jayfeather go and look for catmint at the old abandoned twoleg nest; it was she that first started removing the dead plants, in order for the new ones to grow. She is also seen having a liking to Jayfeather. Sunrise :Poppyfrost's sister, Honeyfern, dies of a snake bite as she protected Briarkit from being bitten. When it happened, Poppyfrost was on a hunting patrol. She sat vigil for Honeyfern along with her family. Along with Cinderheart she is not happy with Hollyleaf when her secrets are revealed, and it is mentioned that she and Berrynose were whispering to each other and shooting hostile glances at Hollyleaf during the Gathering. It was shown that Berrynose and Poppyfrost were being more affectionate cats after Honeyfern died. In the Omen of the Stars Series The Fourth Apprentice :Poppyfrost is now mates with Berrynose, and is expecting his kits. She soon becomes depressed because she thinks Berrynose does not really love her. She goes to Moonpool in an attempt to contact Honeyfern for advice and to explain how much she misses her. Then Jayfeather comes and tells her she should come back. After Jayfeather talks to her about they are interrupted by Breezepelt, who threatens to kill Poppyfrost just to make Jayfeather suffer. After Jayfeather does his best to protect her and himself, with help from Honeyfern, Breezepelt is driven off. Poppyfrost then helps Jayfeather back to camp. :She later gives birth to two kits, a large tom and a she-cat. She knows that Berrynose really does love her, and is scared of losing her like he did Honeyfern. Family '''Father:' :BrackenfurRevealed in Sunset, pg 25: Living (As of'' The Fourth Apprentice'') Mother: :SorreltailRevealed in Sunset, pg 27: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) Mate: ' :BerrynoseRevelaed in Allegiances for ''The Fourth Apprentice Living (As of ''The Fourth Apprentice) '''Sisters: :CinderheartRevealed in Sunset, pg 27: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :HoneyfernRevealed in Sunset, pg 27: Deceased (Verified StarClan Member) Brother: :MolepawRevealed in Sunset, pg 27: Deceased (Suspected StarClan Member) Uncles: :SootfurRevealed in Firestar's Quest, pg 100: Deceased (Suspected StarClan Member) :RainwhiskerRevealed in Firestar's Quest, pg 100: Deceased (Suspected StarClan Member) :Thornclaw: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) Aunts: :Brightheart: Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :Cinderpelt: Deceased (Reborn As Cinderheart) Grandmothers: :Frostfur: Deceased (Suspected StarClan Member) :WillowpeltRevealed in Firestar's Quest, pg 100: Deceased (Suspected StarClan Member) Grandfather: :WhitestormRevealed in Forest of Secrets, pg 247: Deceased (Verified StarClan Member) Great-Grandmother: :SnowfurRevealed in Secrets of the Clans, pg 76: Deceased (Verified StarClan Member) Great-Great-Aunt: :BluestarRevealed in Secrets of the Clans, pg 76: Deceased (Verified StarClan Member) Great-Great-Grandmother: :MoonflowerRevealed in Secrets of the Clans, pg 75: Deceased (Verified StarClan Member) Tree References and Citations Category:The Omen of the stars series Category:Twilight characters Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Sunset characters Category:The Sight characters Category:Dark River characters Category:Outcast characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Sunrise characters Category:Warriors Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters